


Science Fiction

by jodipaul



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodipaul/pseuds/jodipaul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will eventually be a collection of Tumblr one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Fiction

“Jim?”

“In here, Bones.”

Leo puts down his bag, takes off his shoes, and leaves them neatly on the hall tree. He walks toward the back of their house into Jim’s office. He finds Jim reclining on a chaise, glasses on, PADD in hand—clearly not working. “Whatcha reading, Jimmy?”

“Science fiction series.”

Leo sits down on the chaise and scoots Jim over. “Science fiction? Really? You’re the captain of a star ship, which is being repaired from damage sustained during a battle. In space. A little more than a hundred years ago, science fiction sounded a lot like the things Starfleet does. Don’t we kind of live a ‘science fiction’ lifestyle?”

“I guess, but this story is different, Bones! The soldiers are given psi powers, one at a time, so they can fully master them before they get another one. They can do all kinds of awesome stuff like erect their own force fields around themselves! Telekinesis! Emit energy blasts from their bodies to overpower their enemies! Can you imagine? Those kinds of things might make your job a lot easier.”

“Or harder, depending on whether their enemies had similar abilities.”

“You’re such an optimist, Bones.”

“Sure I am. I’d be willing to bet 31’s working on every bit of that, and more.”

“Hm, I actually hadn’t thought of that. I ought to see if I can get in on that action.”

“Jimmy, I don’t think you have any idea the power those blue eyes have over everyone. You need more ‘powers’ like you need a hole in your head.”

Jim bats said blue eyes at Leo. “These eyes? Why, what kind of influence could you possibly mean?” He leans over and kisses his husband sweetly.

Leo rolls his eyes. “Dammit, Jim!”

“Love you, Bones.”

“Love you more, Jim.”


End file.
